Miyuki Tanuki's Diary
Introduction Hello I'm Miyuki Fukui Tanuki! I am the duaghter of a Tanuki. I am destined to be the next Tanuki in The Slaying of The Tanuki. I am a rebel, if you read the title you should know why. I am kind, calm, a bit timid sometimes, a excited and happy person. A Accident I was 5 going to kindergartern, I fianally got my mom to let me. I was super excited. I walked into the classroom with Akio. Everyone stared at me, I got very timid. I said "Why are you all staring at me like that, I'm like you human aren't I!" A boy laughed. He said, "No you aren't your a Tanuki, that foal beast I was told since I was a baby, since it's my story!" ''Huh, Mother said I was a human, well I guess that's why she didn't let me look in mirrors ''I thought. A urge went through me, I twiched and turned. I look at my feet they were furry. My hands were too. I felt a tear go down my cheek. A few girls screamed, I ran out of the room. I looked in the room for a minute, Akio was sitting next to the boy. "Harley did you have to do that?" Akio said. Harley nodded. Then I ran away into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I then turned back. I touched my horns, I pulled it, they were real. I was gonna check my tail, which my mom told me was fake. I pulled it, and it was also real. I am not human, I am a Tanuki, like Harley said. I walked back to the class room. Looking back at this, I hope it never happens again. Entry One Here is one fact if you ever want to come into my dorm. There will be science stuff everywhere, since my roommate is a scientist, and I kinda like that, ok I love her. If she found this, I would be embarrassed if she read this. One day I'll tell her, don't know when, don't know where, but I don't know if she'll accept it, she should she's my best freind. We're very close, when I say close, we are close. But anyway, why am I talking about Lyra, well I am doing a project with her. Yay! There is another partner with us, and sadly it's Harley, the jerk. I told Lyra, "Don't mess with him, or he will say your a freind of mine, because he will know we're freinds,". I went into the woods with Akio, we were almost caught by Harely together talking. So Akio had to act as if he was attacking me, by pulling me by my shirt and putting his fist in my face. Harley cheered him on. I wanted to punch Harley in his face, I want to see how he would like it. Akio said I had my lesson for messing with him. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Sabine's Fics Category:Fanfiction Category:Sabine's Diaries